


No Touching

by samian0



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Ritual, Sense Sharing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samian0/pseuds/samian0
Summary: Gwen is in dire need of a certain magical text, sneaking into hex's mansion was easy. If only she hadn't missed that one insidious little trap at the end.
Relationships: Charmcaster/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 16





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> This work is explicitly smutty and focusses mostly on a roleplay between Charmcaster and Gwen.  
> If you don't like sex don't read.  
> You were warned.
> 
> Reupload after contest ended.

Wind howls outside the tower, a raging storm that lashes the stone. Lightning forks in the sky as the windows shudder in their sills from thunder. At the top of the tower a girl ignores the sound of nature's rage. Bound against a large wooden X-shaped frame, the slender redhead is too occupied with struggling against her bonds **.**

Forcibly stretched out, her ankles and wrists are pulled against the diagonal beams by dark steel chains. The burgundy wood is scored by runic carvings, each one made with painstaking patience and precision.

She closes her eyes, breathing deeply until she finds an even rhythm. She focusses on the flow of magic beneath her skin, the stream of mana circulating through her body. She dives into her center and draws on the strength that lays deep inside. Her eyes snap open, green overtaken by a sheen of pink energy.

The moment her eyes begin to glow, the carvings behind her waver. Sucking in her energy, the light in her eyes dims as the warmth is drawn from her. Harnessing the last of her magic she pulls on the chain. It stays strong despite her efforts and a frustrated growl escapes her, followed by a string of muttered curses.

Blowing out a breath she tugs harshly at her chains. They give nothing more than a weak jingle. Narrowing her eyes in consideration she tries to study the manacle on her left wrist to find any weakness in the enchanted object. 

"Damascus steel." The sudden voice makes her flinch. She lets out a relieved sigh as she recognizes the voice, a brief upwards quirk of her lips before she manages to get her expression under control. She turns to the speaker with a baleful glare.

A young woman saunters forth with an amused expression as she speaks. "Forged in the fire of a dragon, folded to create thousands of layers and tempered by icy waters." Her long silver hair held back by a black diadem, clad in tight black leggings and a magenta dress that clings to her curves. Amethyst colored eyes idly inspect the sight before her.

The witch stops before the sideways cross that holds the redhead. She crosses her arms and stands with a cock to her hips. "Strengthened by the leeching runes carved on the blood oak behind you." A hint of a cocky smile to her lips as her gaze roves over the body of the girl. The tight black jumpsuit a compliment to the beautiful young woman, a toned physique that shows her dedication to her body.

A teasing edge to the witch's voice. "Even little miss perfect can't break those." 

The redhead huffs as she looks away, searching the room. Seemingly unconcerned with her captivity. "What do you want, Charmcaster?"

"I came to deal with an intruder." A sly smile stretches the witch's lips. "Turns out that it was a blessing in disguise that uncle Hex was busy for the night." Stepping closer she raises her hand. "Now then Gwen, why don't you tell me…" 

Eyes flashing, the bound girl pulls her head back with a shout. "Don't touch me!" The shout cuts the startled witch off and she quickly pulls her hand back.

Surprised, Charmcaster cradles her hand to her chest as she looks at the girl. Calculating eyes meet a guarded expression, a hint of something lurking in those green eyes. Still moments pass until the witch barks out a laugh.

The witch twirls, her eyes glow with a pink light as she turns back with a wide grin. Hands covered with a swirling energy. "I can work with a no-touching rule." She says in a low husky timbre. 

Shifting her posture she centers herself, her back straightens as her feet slide apart. Muttering beneath her breath she traces patterns through the air, pink energy trailing behind her fingertips. Forming the magic between them into a spell, bound by her incantation.

Gwen squirms in place, feeling the magic sink into her skin. "Touch of frustration." At the clearly spoken words from the witch she looks up. Gwen senses the spell lock something into place within her. A puzzled frown mars her face as she tries to figure out its intent. Eyes opening wide, they snap up to look at the chanting witch. 

Silver hair flows through the air as the woman moves closer, body and arms swaying to her chant. She stops before the captured redhead, her tongue flicks out across her lips. Energy swirls around her arms as she pushes them out, trailing the pink vapors over the squirming girls body. A soft whisper falls from her smiling lips. "Breath of sensation." 

Gwen gasps as the magic forms a thin layer around her body, a tension takes hold within her as her sense of touch is amplified. She feels the drag of fabric with every breath she takes. The slight wind coming in from cracks around the window, curling around her body. Goosebumps raise on her arms as she shivers. 

Stumbling over her words, Gwen bites her lip as she suppresses a moan. "What did you do?" Her nipples harden beneath the jumpsuit, stimulated by the fabric running across them.

Charmcaster raises a hand shining with pink energy beside the redheads cheek, dragging it down slowly. Never touching, simply allowing the haze of magic to lick her cheek. The girl shudders with a moan, surprised at the feel of the magic, the warmth and pleasure it gives. Unbidden she leans into it, disappointed as the witch moves her hand away.

Giving no answer, the witch's smile only grows. She dances, moving in twirls as she chants in ancient Symarian. A melodious tune to her words as they draw in a steady rush of air from the cracks around them. Every move of her arms directs the air. Flowing into the room it whirls around the girl bound to the cross. She grits her teeth at the sensation, the airflow kissing her skin as it flows up her limbs. 

A flash of pearly teeth in a too wide grin. Instinctively Gwen tries to pull her arms and legs in. The chains jingle with her motion. An elegant whirl from the witch before her arm slashes down. Wind screams between them, tearing through the dark fabric of Gwen's clothes. The creamy skin with a touch of rose exposed as the tatters fall down. A splattering of freckles dusts her chest.

Her breath sounds heavy as nerves and tensions screams through her body, the knot inside her tightens further with every moment. Her breath stutters as the witch sways, directing the flow of wind around her body. Gwen breathes harshly as the flow follows the contours of her body. A non-existent touch ignites a path of fire to follow the cold rush of air. 

Any attempt to hide her body is lost as the touch of air weakens her knees. It flows with a stream of air around each of her legs, following a path upwards until it rushes past the junction of her thigs. A low moan escapes her as she slumps into the chains. The wind spirals up her breasts in slow circles, she groans as it pulls at her nipples. 

A few final steps from the witch and the flow of air falls silent. The sound of a steady rush of air replaced by the harsh breathing in the room. Both young women short of breath, albeit for very different reasons. 

Gwen's legs tremble, her head hangs low as she bites her lip. The rush of air over her skin ignited a fire that set her nerves on edge. "Please Charmcaster." Her voice is filled with a tinge of fear and a desperate need. 

Charmcaster smirks as she shakes her head, taking pleasure in Gwen's need . One hand grabbling in the pouch at her side as a critical eye inspects the girl slumped in her chains. Gwen's straining nipples catch her attention before her sight moves downward to see the girls attempt at rubbing her thighs together.

Ultimately finding the small clippers they raise into the air, an edge of pink light to them. One quick snip and a lock of red hair falls down. The witch's fingers move in a circular motion, suspending it in a twisting magical haze. Another snip and red hair is joined by strands of silver. The two intertwine with each other. A twisting braid of silver and red, held up by the continuous movement of her hand. 

Raising the clippers again she hesitates. Indecision warring inside her, too aware of what she would have used such magic for in the past. With a flash of steel and a surprised cry her choice is made. Gwen's shocked eyes gaze at her as a bright pinprick of blood wells up from the bound girls arm. The drop of blood shines as it falls down onto the braid of hair.

Stepping back, the witch rests her entire focus on the floating braid. A chant flows from her lips, ancient words spoken in a reverent tone. The magic around them grows heavier at the chant. Raising her hands up above the braid, steel flashes once more as her chant reaches the crescendo. Three drops fall down, slower than they should as a thrum of magic fills the air. A hushed whisper barely heard by the redhead. "Sense to body."

The last drop falls onto the braid and a brilliant light flashes. The heady magic closes in on both witches. Enveloping their bodies in a haze of magic. With the last note of her chant the heaviness disappears as the spell sinks into them. 

The silver haired witch stumbles back until she falls into the cushioned arm chair behind her. Fatigue pulls at her despite her excitement. Raising a hand to her cheek she considers it with a careful eye. Finally she brings her hand down, a surprised gasp sounds as her fingers come into contact with her skin. A soft moan sounds across from her as she trails her fingers down alabaster skin.

A grin stretches charmcaster's lips as her fingers glide down her neck. A feather light touch sliding down between her breasts. One light pinch on her nipple and the bound redhead cries out at the phantom touch. A flush spreads over her skin as Gwen begins to feel the effects of the spell, her lower lips swelling.

The silver witch laughs in delight as she stands. Speaking while she releases the buttons holding her outfit together. "A spell of amplified sensation coupled with one that will prevent your release." Stepping out of her shoes she lets her leggings drop down to her ankles, a hint of blue lace within them before she kicks them off to the side.

Presenting her profile to the bound girl, she shows a mischievous smile. "Topped off by a body link, you feel what I feel." At the last, she drops her dress down her shoulders. Emerald eyes spellbound by the view slowly revealed by the falling garment. Completely nude the witch saunters back to the chair. Unminding of the gaze on her swaying hips.

A simple wave of her hand and a blanket rushes up from a cabinet. Circling her form, it gives the barest brush against her skin. A gasp comes from Gwen as she feels the echo, the softness as it caresses Charmcaster's skin. The blanket settles on the chair, a quick inspection before the witch settles herself with crossed legs as a queen on her throne. A gaze that runs a chill up Gwen's spine with the wicked promise it holds. "You know what will end this." 

The girl's eyes are glued to the witch, glowing amethyst eyes gaze calmly back at her. Clear light skin, close to flawless with not a hair to detect below her eyes. Pink nipples with a feathered edge top her full breasts. A dainty foot bounces to catch the redheads attention. The witch stretches her leg out before languidly moving it down to the floor. Giving a glimpse off a glistening prize.  
  
Gwen's attention is torn away from pink weeping lips as she feels a ghostly scratch of black nails above her knees. A surprised cry gives way to a ragged gasp as the scratch turns to a glide that curls her toes. Closing her eyes, she feels the witch's hands caress skin, an echo of hands on her. Soft fingers firmly kneading breasts. A moan sounds at the treatment, it deepens when Gwen feels a pull on her nipple.  
  
Pleased that she managed to link their sensations the witch settles herself more comfortably in the chair, slinging one leg over the arm she continues her ministrations. Testing which touch will make Gwen gasp and which will make her moan.

A gentle caress over the velvet skin of her thighs. Slipping down to the inside, her fingers trail just by her own wetness. She hears a whimper as they brush over it, gliding her fingertips up, over her stomach. Her breath deepens. Grasping her breasts she kneads them slowly. Alternating pressure she can't help but bite her lip.

One hand continues to play with her breast. The other pulls and pinches her nipple. A light moan falls from her lips. Echoed by a louder one from Gwen. Teasing and flicking her nipples, the witch feels her own wetness escape her.  
  
A last pinch and pull before her hand begins to drift downwards. She watches as the girl flinches in her bonds, each touch makes her jerk in a different way. A slight sheen of sweat coats Gwen's body, her wet lips dripping down her thighs as drops fall down between her feet.

The sight makes something clench inside the belly of the witch, she closes her eyes to the toned body showing delicious spasms. A lingering image of the redheads desperate expression as she pants with an open mouth.  
  
Lightly scrabbling her fingers down her stomach the witch's fingers find a blooming heat. A single finger traces a path between her lips. Up and down. Joined by two more she coats them in her own juices, making them slippery enough to give some attention to her stiff and needy clit .

A spasm followed by a cry in the room as her fingers find the swollen nub. A twist to her nipple makes her spasm as she rubs her clit. Heat builds within her as with each motion a spike of pleasure shoots through her. She moans loudly, shifting between a rough and gentle touch she twitches in her chair.  
  
Following a hard groan she releases her touch. Her coated fingers slip inside her sweltering heat. A harsh curse followed by a smothered groan. Pumping her fingers inside she pulls on her nipple. Pinching her eyes shut, she bites her lip. Muffling her moan even as a steady scream sounds in the background, hitched breaths breaking up addled moans.

Pulling her leg up, the witch rests her heel on the edge of the chair. An increasingly frantic motion feeding the heat inside her. She utters a load moan, echoed by one cried out. The knot inside her grows tighter. She forces words past her gritted teeth. "Say it!"

Gwen groans deeply. Her legs tremble. Shaking knees together. She cries out. "Hope! Please!"

Severing one chain of magic, Charmcaster pushes her fingers deep inside, curling them again and again. Opening her eyes she looks at the girl pulling at her bonds. The leeching runes distort the air around the diagonal beams as Gwen tries desperately to break free. Sweat covering her body she spasms, her thighs tremble. One last hook of the witch's fingers. Emerald meets amethyst and they come undone with a scream.

The witch spreads her legs out as the ball of nerves inside her explodes. Her scream stuttering as the waves hit her. The chains on the girl stretch taut as she curls up. Gwen's muscles twitch involuntarily from her own orgasm. She cries out soundlessly with closed eyes and an open mouth.

As the last of orgasm ebbs away, the girl collapses in her bonds. Hanging limply in her chains, a low delirious moan the only sound she can make. All the strength sapped from her limbs by the aftershocks running through her body. The occasional twitch jingles her chains.

A content melodious voice startles her back to the land of the living. "You really do enjoy this." With enormous effort she finally manages to raise her head a fraction. "After all, it always takes so long before you finally say my name." Just enough to give an exhausted glare that does nothing but widen the witch's smile.

Raising her hand the witch glides it upwards over her skin. The redhead twitches in place until she feels the gentle caress on her cheek. Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. A quiet sigh drawn from her at the ghost of a touch.

A teasing lilt to Hope's voice. "Well? Are you going to keep purring or will you going to tell me what you came for?"

The questions goes unanswered as the girl seems dead to the world, until eventually a smile pulls at Gwen's lips. Her eyes open to show a vibrant pink light. With a click the manacles on her wrists and ankles open. She rises with only the slightest stumble as the glow fades. Her emerald eyes filled with a ferocious gleam.

"Oh I don't know, give me a moment to decide." The tone of her voice sends a shiver of anticipation up the witch's spine as she scrambles from the chair. The redhead in hot pursuit as Hope runs from the room laughing.


End file.
